Telecommunications
by Issandri
Summary: Elsa gets contacted while out and about.
1. Phone Call

A/N: A veeery short one, but what it lacks in length it makes up for in content. I hope. Since it's so short I might add another drabble or two if people want.

Elsa dug into her purse, pulling out her phone and answering on the third ring. "Hey, I'll be home in a-"

"Elsa~!"

The blonde woman froze, her eyes widening. Another moan came through the earpiece and Elsa's breathing picked up.

"You still there?" Anna asked playfully, humming in Elsa's ear. The older woman nodded before she realized that her sister couldn't see her.

"Uh…Uh-huh."

"Good," the redhead purred, the sound of shifting clothing reaching Elsa's senses. "Now listen very carefully. Are you listening?"

"Mmh." Elsa responded, glancing around. Nobody was looking at her, but she felt as though she was being watched.

"Good girl. I'm going to tell you what I'm doing right now, okay?"

"Uh-huh," Elsa rasped, clutching the phone to her face and scurrying through the store.

"I'm, unf, sliding a finger across my slit - it's already wet for you, you know - circling around my hardened clit. Oooh, Elsa!" Anna groaned and in her mind eye Elsa could see her bucking her hips against her hand. She almost dropped her phone when she heard Anna's breath hitch, knowing that meant she'd entered herself. "I'm inside," Anna informed her, her tone aroused and amused. "I'm fucking myself with one… two… three of my fingers…" Her voice grew strained. "Stretching myself as they go in and out of my slick cunt." Elsa licked her lips, her mouth going dry. "Elsa?"

"Yeah?"

"Mmmn. Just making sure you're still there." Anna gave a gasp and a mewl and Elsa's face flushed red.

"Oh god…"

"Mmm, call me Anna," the younger woman teased. There was a pause. "Ohshitparentsarehomegottago-"

And the line disconnected.


	2. Texts

A/N: Another short and frustrating drabble for you lovely folks

Elsa jerked in surprise when her phone vibrated against her leg. She was in the middle of a lecture and had been in danger of falling asleep. Pulling it out of her pocket discreetly, she swiped the screen and saw that it was a message from Anna. Figuring it was probably the usual 'I'm booooooored' random text, she opened it to read it.

_Anna: I am so fucking horny right now _

Elsa's face flushed and she shot a glance around at her classmates, paranoid that they somehow knew what the text had said.

_Elsa: I can't exactly do anything about that rn _

Sighing after tapping out her reply and sending it off, Elsa cradled her head in her hands. Her sister was going to be the death of her one of these days, and she didn't mean la petite mort.

_Anna: Tell me what you would do to me if you were here _

Elsa rolled her eyes.

_Elsa: Maybe speak to you in French since I'd be skipping class_  
_Anna: Oooh la la Frenchy french girl, hot _  
_Anna: We should get you a maid outfit _

Elsa rolled her eyes, deciding to leave Anna to her own devices and actually pay attention. That plan lasted about five seconds before Anna texted her again.

_Anna: If I were there I'd hide under your desk and tongue your cunt while you try not to scream _

Elsa's face was definitely red now.

_Anna: You'd have to do that cute thing you do when you cover your mouth with your hand _

Did she mean what she was doing right now, cupping her palm over her lips as though holding back a airy groan?

_Anna: Like when I fuck you when mom and dad are downstairs _

Elsa was going to have to leave. She was going to have to leave her fucking lecture because her sister was an ass -

_Anna: Why don't you touch yourself hmmmmm? _  
_Anna: Nobody is paying attention anyway _

Elsa was going to stay right fucking there.

But no, that was crazy. Elsa made to text her as much when she got another message.

_Anna: Do it. Now. Slide your fingers up your thigh and pull aside your panties _  
_Anna: Aren't you glad you wore a skirt today like I told you to? _

Elsa hadn't exactly thought this was what Anna had been planning for when she told her she'd look cute in this skirt this morning.

_Elsa: You're insane _

Despite her response, Elsa found herself with one of her hands on her thigh, caressing circles against the soft material of her skirt. She bit her lip, casting another glance around the room. No one was looking at her.

_Anna: And you love it _  
_Anna: Now fuck yourself for me, baby _

Elsa's hand trembled as it slid her skirt up over her knees, hidden by the thankfully all-encompassing desk at which she sat. She could feel wetness bead at her entrance in anticipation, forced to go infuriatingly slowly so as to not attract attention. Just before her fingers brushed against her entrance, she received another text.

_Anna: lol ur so gay _

What.

_Anna: omg I'm so sorry fucking Kristoff took my phone _

What.

_Anna: well that officially killed my mood lol _  
_Anna: see you when you get home *kisses* _

Elsa groaned and smacked her head against her desk, ignoring the stares from her fellow classmates. Fortunately the professor dismissed the class right afterwards. She was going to go home and have a long, hard talk with her sister about manners.

Where exactly had she left the handcuffs?


End file.
